Batman: Earth One (film)
Batman: Earth One is a 2014 American superhero film based on the fictional DC Comics character Batman and the comic book Batman: Earth One directed by Ben Affleck. The film takes place in the same universe as the 2013 Superman movie Man of Steel and stars Affleck, Jeremy Irons, Michael B. Jordan, Josh Brolin, Armie Hammer, , Jason Mamoa and Emma Stone. The film is produced by Legendary Pictures, Syncopy Inc. and DC Comics. It is distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. It is the second film in the DC Cinematic Universe. The film was released on May 16, 2014 worldwide. It has grossed $1,419,654,120 billion worldwide becoming the highest-grossing film of 2014. A sequel, titled Batman: Darkness, is set for release July 14, 2017. The film takes at the same time as Man of Steel. This explains why Batman is not there to help in Man of Steel. Plot Bruce Wayne becomes Batman to avenge his parents death. After stopping the Birthday Boy, Bruce decides he cannot stop being Batman. In a post-credits scene, Bruce meets Clark Kent at a press conference. It is the lead into the Batman/Superman movie. Cast * Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman After watching his parents death, Bruce decides to find their killer. In the end he becomes the Batman to rid Gotham City of crime. * Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth Alfred takes care of Bruce after his parents murder and trains him with skills Bruce later uses as Batman. * Josh Brolin as James Gordon James Gordon is an honest cop trying to rid Gotham of crime. * Armie Hammer as Harvey Bullock A former television show host trying to regain fame in Gotham * Jason Mamoa as the Birthday Boy A serial killer who is the first villain Batman faces. * Emma Stone as Barbara Gordon Barbara is rescued by Batman from the Birthday Boy Development Development began in July 2011 when DC Comics was finding a way to build a similar cinematic universe to rival comics studio Marvel. The idea was to involve Batman in the DC Cinematic Universe which started with Man of Steel. Affleck signed on to direct and star in September 2011. Irons was cast as Alfred Pennyworth in December 2011. The film was announced during the Warner Bros. Panel at the 2012 San Diego Comic-Con. Brolin and TBD were cast as James Gordon and Oswald Cobblepot in August 2012, while Hammer was cast as Harvey Bullock in September 2012. Stone and Mamoa were cast and Barbara Gordon and the Birthday Boy in January 2013. Principal photography in April 2013. Sequel Affleck was signed to appear in multiple films as Batman. On July 20, 2013, it was revealed that'' Batman: Earth One and ''Man of Steel ''would take place in the same universe. He is set to reprise the role in Batman vs. Superman'', Justice League, a Batman vs. Superman sequel, a Justice League sequel, and a two Batman: Earth One sequels. On April 1, 2014 a Batman: Earth One sequel titled ''Batman: Darkness ''was announced. It was confirmed by Warner Bros. on April 4, 2014. Category:Popular Pages Category:Batman Category:DC Cinematic Universe